


One last night

by QueenXIV



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: But it's sweet, Dwalin is a cute puppy with Kíli, Fluff, M/M, Porn, Smut, Virgin Kíli, before the Battle of Five Armies, dwarf porn, pre BOFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenXIV/pseuds/QueenXIV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli and Dwalin want to ask Thorin something the night before the Battle of Five Armies takes place because Kíli doesn't want to die before he has given himself to Dwalin, in soul and body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One last night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is one of my favorite pairings, 'cause they're very very cute and gosh, I just love the thought of Thorin having had a relationship with Dwalin in his younger years but now completely happy that his nephew had found his One in his best friend and former lover. 
> 
> So yeah, this takes place before the battle of fiver armies, and yeah, it's cannon, so Kíli dies, sorry. 
> 
> This is probably the longest smutty fic I've ever written! And I'm proud of it! Sorry if there are any mistakes of misspellings, English is not my mother tongue and I am human hahaha.

My heart was beating fast against my ribcage as I stared at Thorin who was wandering around the deserted and destroyed halls of Erebor. Dwalin gripped my shoulders and squeezed them reassuringly. I sighed deeply and walked up to my uncle who stopped his pacing when he saw me. I had possibly never been so nervous or afraid that his answer would be a no. And I had also never been that embarrassed about a question I had to ask. But it had to be done. 

“Uncle, I-I want to ask you something. As a heir of Erebor.” I stuttered. My hands felt clammy and I could feel Dwalin walk behind me. I wanted him to take my hand to make the horrendous feeling go away but I couldn’t display my affection towards someone in front of the King, nor in front of my uncle when that someone was his best friend. 

“Then, ask me.” Thorin muttered. My uncle stared at Dwalin suspiciously and I could almost hear his thoughts. He knew what I was going to ask. 

“I would like to loose my virginity with Mister Dwalin tonight, Uncle, if you would let me.” 

A heir to the throne wasn’t supposed to loose his virginity until he was married but Fíli hadn’t been a virgin for many years, having lost it as soon as the opportunity came with the dwarf he wanted, and I had been craving for it during all the quest. Dwalin had been courting me since the night we had dinner at Bag End, and we had never gone beyond kissing and light touching. And I was dying to be with him, to have him touch me and kiss me and love me. The question was possibly very improper and indecent but I knew Dwalin wanted it too, and only Mahal knew if we would survive the battle that was coming.

Thorin stared at us with his pale blue eyes, scrutinizing and judging. I gulped and looked for comfort in the warm of my lover, whose body was pressed against mine. I could hear Dwalin’s heart beat fast too, nervous about the answer but Thorin just smiled a bit and shook his head. 

“Ah, Kíli, always trying to make me proud. I bet you would make an excellent king even if you’re a bit reckless. In fact, I didn’t even think you were still a virgin for Dwalin is courting you and he himself took my virginity when I was younger.” That bit of information didn’t come as new to me. Dwalin didn’t kept secrets from me and the relationship he had had with my uncle was no different. He had told me everything I needed to know about it and Thorin had made it clear he was very happy for us for his heart was set in another person. And everyone in the company knew that person was a certain burglar. “Soon there will be a battle and who knows what might happen… You didn’t even have to ask me, Kíli, but I appreciate it. You’re even more proper than your brother whose virginity was lost very long ago with someone I don’t trust very much.” 

The King’s gaze pierced the older warrior’s eyes. 

“Dwalin, I hope you take good care of my nephew and make him feel special, as you did with me when the time came.” Dwalin bowed a bit with a smile and nodded. Thorin dismissed them shaking his head and the two lovers went to look for a chamber. Most of them were destroyed or very dirty but they managed to clean one a bit and made it presentable. 

“I’m sad that you have to loose it in this condition. I would treat you like the prince you are if I could.” muttered Dwalin wrapping his arms around Kílis waist. The young warrior grabbed the front of the older robes. 

“You do, you make me feel like a prince every day.” 

Kíli stood up on his tiptoes so he could kiss his lover. The warrior wrapped his arms more tightly around the smaller waist and lifted Kíli off the floor, making him squeak. Both of them grinned against each other’s lips. They still couldn’t believe his luck. 

Before lying on the bed Dwalin took off most of his layers and weapons he had on. Kíli stared at him nervously, his hands fidgeting and playing with the hem of his undershirt. Dwalin stared at the young dwarf in amusement. When he had taken Thorin’s virginity he wasn’t a virgin anymore and it always seemed sweet to him the way the virgins acted their first time. And Kíli was being positively adorable. 

Dwalin laid on top of Kíli, kissing the youngest heir of Durin passionately, their tongues meeting and lacing together with need. Kíli’s hands were grabbing Dwalin’s shoulders tightly, almost hurting him but Dwalin liked it, the way Kíli was so ferocious and passionate but sweet at the same time. Dwalin could feel their hardness beginning to press against each other’s stomachs. The warrior rolled his hips against the youngest ones, earning a gasp and a whimper. Dwalin chuckled, kissing the boy’s neck. 

“Mahal, Dwalin… W-we should take off our clothes, don’t you think?” 

“Hm, impatient, aren’t we?” the warrior chuckled while he began unlacing Kíli’s breeches. The boy was growing more and more desperate as the time passed and Dwalin had no intention to go faster. He didn’t want to scare or hurt Kíli even if he knew the boy was tougher than he looked. 

“Dwa-Dwalin… Oh my…” moaned Kíli, his mouth agape, as his lover fondled his bulge before taking off the breeches, leaving him with only his undershirt. Kíli wanted to grab his erection and pump it so badly but he kept his hands on Dwalin’s chest. The warrior smiled at the boy, gazing at the younger body hungrily, admiring what was his to claim. 

Dwalin took off all the clothed that he still had on and got Kíli naked. They both embraced again, locking their lips, passionately kissing. Dwalin again peppered Kíli’s neck with kisses, sucking and biting, marking the boy as his. Kíli hoisted his hips up and grinded them against Dwalin’s, earning a groan from the older dwarf. Kíli bit his lip to stop himself from smirking but Dwalin saw it. 

“Glad, aren’t you? Hm, I don’t think you will be getting any release any time soon…” 

“No! I’m sorry, please, please, Dwalin, touch me…” Kíli begged, caressing Dwalin’s chest with adoration, while his lips were placed in every part of the warrior he found. The youngest hands travelled south and with trembling fingers he wrapped his hand around the warrior’s cock. Dwalin groaned again, kissing Kíli to surpress his moans. But Kíli was having none of it, wanting to hear his lover’s voice shout. He parted their lips, biting on Dwalin’s and smirked. “I want you so bad…” 

“Ah… You’re even cheeky in bed. I don’t know if I have to believe that you’re a virgin, you seem very confident.” 

“Ah, well, I don’t have anything to fear, Mister Dwalin. I’ve known you since I was a child and I know you will treat me well.” Kíli bit Dwalin’s shoulder and the older rolled his hips against the younger ones. They both grinded against each other until they felt their orgasms near. They stopped, panting in each other’s mouth, the heat in the room making them sweat. 

“We don’t have any kind of lube, lad, we’ll have to go slow.” Dwalin panted, rubbing his fingers against Kíli’s lips. The boy parted his lips and started sucking greedily Dwalin’s fingers. The warrior groaned at the heat of the boy’s mouth, that heat he knew so well and had traced many times with his tongue. When the fingers were wet enough and Kíli had put on his show sucking them, making Dwalin even more hard if that could be possible, the warrior brought them to the prince’s entrance and with soft caresses he tried to help him relax until he managed to enter one finger. The young boy moaned and his eyes closed from the slight sting. 

“Are you okay?” 

Kíli just nodded rapidly, gripping Dwalin’s shoulders. Finally Dwalin managed to enter a second and a third finger and when he had Kíli moaning and writhing for more he took them out of the boy’s ass making him whimper. Dwalin spit in his hand and rubbed it over his erection, trying to wet it more so it wouldn’t hurt Kíli so much but the boy stopped him. 

“Let me suck you off.” Kíli pupils were blown with lust and his lips were red and moist. It would not be the first time Dwalin had wondered how those lips would feel wrapped around his shaft but the boy was a prince and he would treat him as one. 

“Kíli I don’t think your uncle…” 

“Oh come on, don’t tell me he has never blown you. And if you do I won’t believe it.” 

Dwalin couldn’t argue against him so he just smirked and lay down on the bed, letting Kíli take the lead. The prince stood on his fours between Dwalin’s legs, taking the erection in his hand. He pumped it a few times until he decided he would not tease the warrior more. He dived and took the head of the cock in his mouth and sucked. He licked the shaft, tracing it with his tongue. Dwalin’s hands tangled in Kíli’s hair, and he moaned loudly, grunts and groans escaping his mouth. 

The sight of the prince on his fours blowing him had to be the most erotic thing he had ever seen. When Dwalin felt his orgasm approaching again he lifted Kíli’s head and kissed him hungrily, like his life depended on it. Kíli wrapped his arms around Dwain’s neck, pressing his body flush against the bigger one. The warmth that the warrior released was so comfortable that Kíli could have stayed in his arms forever. 

Dwalin lifted him and put the youth on his lap, grabbing his butt and squeezing it. 

“You have the most amazing ass in Middle Earth.” Dwalin grunted while Kíli bit his neck, leaving small marks. The boy smirked and rubbed himself against Dwalin, trying to release some of his tension. Dwalin wasted no time and again inserted directly two fingers inside Kíli, making the younger gasp, his eyes going blank with ecstasy. 

“Oh Mahal, Dwalin, I want you inside me NOW!” screamed the prince, grabbing the sheets and clenching his hands until his knuckles turned white. Dwalin smirked down at the boy who was panting with his eyes squeezed shut. Dwalin grabbed Kíli and dumped him on the bed, the youth’s head hitting the pillow. Kílis legs were wrapped around Dwalin’s hips, pressing their bodies together, their sweat mixing. 

“Are you ready?” Dwalin asked, aligning his cock with Kíli’s entrance. He waited until Kíli nodded fervently and then he started pushing in. Kíli gripped Dwalin’s shoulders tightly, his nails digging into his skin. He felt pain when his lover started finally entering him but he felt so good and complete. They were becoming one. Dwalin was trying hard to be careful and go slow, but the heat that sucked his erection inside was overwhelming and he had to fight the impulse to just ram into the boy. 

When Dwalin was finally entirely inside Kíli the both stayed still, trying to catch their breath and trying to adjust to the feeling. Kíli felt complete and full, the feeling of Dwalin’s cock inside him was wonderful and it didn’t take long until he was pushing his hips against Dwalin, trying to make him move. The warrior quickly fulfilled the prince demands and started moving insanely slow in and out of the boy, driving him mad. 

“Mahal, Dwalin, please, faster…” Kíli babbled between his moans. Dwalin didn’t complain and started quickening the pace, Kíli raising his hips to meet his thrusts. The virgin boy was so tight and warm inside, tighter than any other Dwalin had had. And Mahal, he loved it. He grabbed the boys hips and raised him until Kíli was sitting on his lap and had his arms wrapped around his neck. 

Kíli was the one to take the lead, bouncing up and down on Dwalin’s lap until he pushed Dwalin back, making him lay on his back so the boy could ride him better. The warrior couldn’t believe Kíli was a virgin because he was too good at it, and it was amazing how he rode him, his head thrown back and his mouth agape letting out filthy moans that filled the room along Dwalin’s grunts. 

Dwalin let Kíli ride him until he noticed the boy had slowed his pace and that his legs were trembling slightly. He knew that position was really tiring so Dwalin raised himself and adopted the same position from the beginning, with him between Kíli’s legs and the boy on his back. Kíli appreciated it, his smile saying everything. 

The warrior continued to thrust hard into Kíli, the both of them starting to reach their orgasms. Dwalin kept thrusting hard, every time touching that place that made Kíli see the starts and moan louder. For that Kíli was the first to come, his sperm between their bodies. Dwalin followed him after a minute and he came deep inside the boy, making the other moan and shiver from the feeling. 

They stayed in each other’s arms, embracing while they tried to catch their breath, still high in their orgasm. Dwalin was the first to move for he didn’t want to crush the prince. He stared at the boy, who still had his eyes closed and his mouth open, gasping for air. He looked so beautiful, breath taking. 

Kíli opened his eyes slowly and stared at Dwalin, a satisfied smile playing on his lips. 

“You’re amazing.” he panted. Dwalin just smirked and kissed his forehead. 

“You’re nothing short of amazing either.” Kíli giggled and wrapped himself around Dwalin’s body, nuzzling his beard. After a few seconds of silence in which Dwalin traced patterns on Kíli’s skin the youth sighed softly. 

“I love you so much…” 

It was not the first time they declared they love for each other but after what they had just done and how intimate they had become it held a new meaning, and it was heart-warming how much those words could affect Dwalin. The warrior smiled and caressed his boy’s hair. 

“I love you too Kíli, I love you too. And if we survive this battle, I promise you I will marry you and love you as you deserve to be loved.” 

“You have given me everything I need, Dwalin. I just need you. And I will survive this, I will survive it for you, for us, I promise you.”

But Kíli didn’t keep his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave kudos and comments, they will help me pass my Japanese exam...


End file.
